


Cap and the Valkyrie

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Just looking at her set Steve Rogers on fire.





	Cap and the Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punch_kicker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/gifts).



“Who is she?” Steve asked Tony. They were looking at the Asgardian woman who’d arrived a few days ago. 

“Thor’s friend, Valkyrie. She knows Bruce, too. They met on Sakaar.” 

Steve had only seen one woman before who’d had such an effect on him, but Peggy had been a long time ago.

“I want to meet her. Now.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think she’s your type. She hasn’t been sober since she landed.”

Steve didn’t take his eyes from her. “Find Thor. Tell him I want to meet her.” 

“Meet who?” Bruce asked as he walked up to them. 

“Steve wants to meet Valkyrie.” 

Bruce grinned. “She’ll eat him alive.”

“I’m standing here, guys,” Steve said to them. 

Valkyrie approached them. “Bruce! How are you?” She was actually fairly sober. “You’re who?” She looked at Steve. 

“Rogers, Steve Rogers, ma’am.” 

“Have a drink with me, Rogers.” 

He looked at Bruce and Tony, shrugged and followed her to the bar. 

“What’re you drinking, Rogers?” 

“I don’t drink, Miss… Valkyrie.”

“Huh?” she looked incredulous that there was anyone anywhere who didn’t drink. 

“I can’t get drunk, ma’am.”

“Ever had any Asgardian liquor?”

“No, I haven’t.” He remembered the old man who tried it at the party before Ultron struck. They’d had to carry him out of the party.

“Bet that would get your fine ass drunk.” 

“Maybe. Do I need to be drunk?” 

“Not if you don’t mind if I am.” 

He thought for only a second. As long as she was sober enough to know what she was doing, he really didn’t care. “I’d prefer you not too drunk.”

She grinned and he realized that she wasn’t all that impaired anyway. She was mostly faking. Or she had a really high tolerance for alcohol. 

“So tell me, Steve Rogers, are you one of these Avengers that Thor has talked about?”

“I am. I am Captain America.” 

“That’s cute. Got a silly suit?” 

He nodded. “I do.”

“Wear it for me?”

He cocked and eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Maybe I have a fetish.”

“Do you?” 

“Have a fetish? Or a suit?”

“A suit?” 

“Yeah, black leather.”

Steve realized that he wanted to see that. “I will if you will.” 

“My quarters are on the top floor, beside Thor’s.” They were actually in the old Avenger’s Tower building in New York. The top floors were still apartments and they’d all come here to stay while they sorted out things. “Meet me there in, say, fifteen minutes?”

Steve had never had a – what was the term he’d heard Natasha call it once – zipless fuck before. He wasn’t sure he was cut out for it but damn, that woman set him on fire. She’d see how much interest he had in her when she saw the damn suit, that was for sure. It didn’t hide a lot. But then again, he was pretty sure she felt the same way. 

Fifteen minutes later, he started to tap on her door. She jerked it open just as he raised his hand. She wore black leather – latex – something tight and smooth – pants and a vest. It showed off her muscles _and_ her curves. 

She looked him up and down. “You look good. Come in and let’s get out of these things.”

“Not much for conversation, are you?” 

“No. Not now. I’ve had a bad year. You?” 

“I’ve had a bad year, too.” 

He stepped into her quarters and she pushed the door closed behind him. She stepped right into his space and looked up at him, grabbing his head and pulling him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and stroked it with her own tongue. He pushed his hips against her. 

When they paused in kissing, she asked, “How fast can you get out of the suit?” 

“Faster than getting into it.”

She rubbed against him as they kissed again. He began getting her out of her suit first. Her skin was beautiful, smooth and soft, dotted by a few scars here and there. She had tattoos on her arms and body as well. He found that he wanted to kiss each scar and each tattoo. 

It took several minutes and a lot of kissing and cursing for them to get naked. She seemed as happy with his body as he did with hers. She ran her hands over hard muscle and traced hair down his belly to well below, avoiding any intimate touches, at least for now. 

He shivered when she dipped her head and kissed one of his flat nipples. He responded in kind, taking her nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. After a few more moments, he picked her up and carried her to the bed in the other room. 

Once lying down, their kisses became more frenzied, wilder. Neither of them had spoken in several minutes. They hadn’t needed to. He kissed the white tattoos on her face as she pushed him back onto the bed. 

“Show me what you got, Avenger.” She grinned as she climbed on top of him. He lifted his hips. She wiggled against him. He could feel how ready she was. He lifted her up, moving under her until he was pressed against her. She slammed down, taking all of him at once. 

“Fuck!” he whispered. 

“Thor said you didn’t talk dirty,” she purred as she began to ride him. 

“You’re inspirational.” 

She leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they moved together toward release. It came hard and fast, her riding hard as he bucked beneath her. No one anywhere near her quarters would have had any doubt what they were doing as they both cried out quite loudly in pleasure. 

When they were done, she didn’t move for a bit. “That felt good. I see why Thor is fond of humans now. I think I want to try another position. You ready?” 

“Whenever you are,” he answered and kissed her. 

Sometimes the serum was a very good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The term 'zipless fuck' comes from Erica Jong's Fear of Flying.


End file.
